kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Manga Chapter 5
Bandage Girl is the fifth chapter of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita manga series. Plot Summary At the Mummy Village, Mimia wonders if she will meet Hiroto again but initially clouded by her doubts as she assumes Hiroto will hate her because she is a mummy, only to change her mind as she yearns to meet him regardless. Meanwhile, at Solum, villagers quickly gather resources before dark whilst the priest berates that the spirits' "wrath" was resulted from noblemen's greed. Sentelio, despite his doubt about Hiroto and Sōichiro's arrest, he is concerned about Ulkan's succession but fears his own death if he messes up; though he still going to invite an Elf to Solum so he chose Carabella as Ulkan's successor instead only to be rejected instead as Carabella insisted to be a Garrison Guard. This lead to an argument between Sentelio and his peers over the candidate for Solum's new castle lord. At their prison cell, Hiroto and Sōichiro are catching cold so they had to use some hay that are given by a guard for warmth. Hiroto then asks the guard about what have Ulkan and Sentelio done have caused the Spirit's Light to be extinguished. The guard explains to Hiroto about the nobles' humiliating meeting with their guests from Secondaria and the Elf Inventive Plan, mostly due to the Elves' mastery in civil engineering that rumored to have an ability in flourishing the town's reputation. Sōichiro meanwhile claims Hiroto's rescue of a vampire has resulted Sentelio's resentment against him and assumes their would be executed for it. Hiroto however remains optimistic as he believes that the world will change by tomorrow and, in a twist on event, both Hiroto and Sōichiro were freed from their cell and Hiroto became the new Lord of Solum under everyone's (including the reluctant Sentelio) vote. The discussion begins with Hiroto asking the case of the Spirit Light's disappearance which Sentelio immediately concludes that it was resulted from Hiroto's contract with the vampires. As his retort, Sōichiro replies that Ulkan shouldn't meet his end had they were the culprits. Later, Hiroto asks the priest about his opinion and despite his denial, he believes that Hiroto will ease the spirits if he rule his reign with benevolence. Sentelio however persists on bringing up the contract until Carabella shuts him up by supporting Sōichiro's rebuttal that the curse wasn't relevant to the contract. Anyway, Hiroto learns that curse had occurred 3 days ago-the same time he and Sōichiro have arrived at Solum-but urges everyone to inform him if they remember anything. At night, Hiroto sleeps at Ulkan's former bedroom so he can understand some insight of the curse before Sōichiro left the room with Carabella. Outside, Carabella praised Sōichiro for his rebuttal against Sentelio while explaining how Ulkan's anxiety over his humiliation by Secondaria Lords has lead to his demise; prompting Sōichiro to wonder why would a noble such as he doing something pointless despite his wealth and status. Meanwhile, Sentelio still believed that the vampire as culprits to Solum 's problem as he recalled his unfortunate childhood where he witnessed his parents' murder by one, leading to his hatred against them. A guard came to him and reported that the last caretaker was sent home and another caretaker has been arranged for Hiroto. However, Hiroto told Sentelio that he already had in mind about the caretaker and, after a guard told him that he has a visitor, he let that visitor into his room, of whom was none other than Mumia. Sentelio however protested that having a Mummy as a caretaker was a violation of Solum's proclamation even though Hiroto told him that the proclamation can be revoked since he recalled that the Mummies were allowed to live in Hybride; to the point Hiroto began to question Sentelio's hatred against the other species. Nevertheless, Hiroto requested the Steward to help him buying clothes for Mumia and when Sentelio refused, Hiroto instead teased him that he will regret for not seeing her as a cute girl instead. Few hours later, both Sentelio and Sōichiro are surprised to see Mimia's attire like an ordinary girl. After witnessing her displaying in doing a housework, Hiroto decided to have her as his caretaker which Mimia's complies. Sentelio on the other hand grunting Mimia's beauty whilst cursing Hiroto for being "lucky" but vowing to announce the Elf Incentive Plan as quickly as possible. To his shock, however, the Elf Incentive Plan is disappeared. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mimia *Sentelio *Ulkan (Mentioned Only) *Carabella *Kiyokawa Hiroto *Aida Souichiro Important Notes *According to Sentelio's past, he has witnessed the murder of his parents by a Vampire as aboy which led to his hatred against non-human creatures. Difference Between Light Novel and Manga (To be added..) Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapter